


Chocolate Milk

by Late_Night_Sleep671



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluffy, Human/Monster Romance, Kinda, Learning to Human, Other, Redemption, Slow Burn, Soft!Anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Night_Sleep671/pseuds/Late_Night_Sleep671
Summary: Ya know, there are a lot of things someone would do if they found a green, glitch...demon? In their house, I'm pretty sure giving them a drink is not one of them.





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> What god did I piss off?

" what the **_fuck _ ** ... " I whisper as I stare wide-eyed as I watch a pale-green tinted man with computer particles lay on his stomach as he pets my black cat, Duchess, as he chants in a familiar Irish accent " Pet the kitty ". As I watch this go on I can't help but think of how my day leading up to _ this _moment. 

I woke up, eat some food, brushed my teeth, washed my face, feed Duchess, fucked around for a bit before getting to work. Worked for about a good 4-ish hours before I got hungry and saw we had no healthy human food for me, saved my file, said bye to my cat, got in the car and went to the Walmart in my area. Got stared at because my bright yellow hoodie said " Fuck your social constructs ", got complimented on my hair ( faded green shaggy bob ), paid for my things, jammed out in my car on the way back, and now having a mental break down in my doorway.

** _ Sweet _ **

Okay, this is totally okay- this is fine I'm totally not going to have an aneurysm. I walk numbly into my house and close the door quietly as I go on autopilot and put up the groceries, " This is fine, 100% **_fine_**\- I'm just having stress-induced hallucinations or maybe I'm dreaming. " I say as I stand in my kitchen. 

I stare at the light pink tiles of the kitchen, leaning on the white counter top. There is no way a _ made-up character _ is in my house, that _Antisepticeye _ the _villain _ of the Jacksepticeye _fandom _ is **_etting my cat _ **. ' Only one way to find out... ' I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and walk out of the kitchen to the living room. I push my hair out of the way as I walk on the wooden floor, I see him in his signature all-black ensemble. " How ya doing buddy. " I say as carefree as I can as I sit on my couch, he turns his head and I see his face is a little puffy and his eyes look unfocused as he looks at me. 

" Hiiiii~! kitty very prettyyy~ " he says with a slur in his words, I smile a little at that and nod. " Yes, she is, her name is Duchess and I'm Evelyn. What's your name? " I ask, " I'm Anti~ I'm suuuupper cool! " he says with a big smile and a distorted giggle. ' Yeah, that's Anti for sure. ' I think as I watch him flop back to his original position to get back to petting Duchess, she purrs with content at being petted with a slight graze of his black claws.

I just sit there, watching him petting my cat, with a dazed and confused face. This is weird, this is so_ very _ weird and it's happening right before my eyes. _Neat _. I look at the clock and see it's about time to feed my Duchess, I think she knows too as she gets up and walks away from Ant. He lets out a wet whine as she comes up to me and mews for her food, I give her a head scratch and look up to Anti. He's moved and facing me, still on his belly, and looking at me with sad eyes, you'd think with his black scleroses and his electric green and cold blue eyes and cat-like pupils. I'd be scared but all I could feel sympathy, he was obviously not his normal mindset and was vulnerable because of it.

I get up from my couch and squat, carding my hand through his brown hair, " Hey, don't worry she's just hungry. " I say with a small smile as Anti close his eyes and nodded as he enjoys the head scratches. Just as that happened Duchess came back and patted him on the face. I giggled and said " See? Duchess is saying she'll be right back, right now she wants her food. "

I stand up and start to walk to the kitchen, doing the normal feeding your furry friend things. When I turned around I nearly screamed in shock, Anti was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was actually leaning on the arch of it and he looked very drowsy. He let out a whine as his stomach rumbled, Anti looked at me and was gone for a second before he was leaning on me.

' What the fuck?!?! He's so tall?!?! ' I think as I bend from his weight, his chin on the top of my head and his arms rested limply around my wast. His front was to my back, " Huuuunnnnnggggryyyyy~! " Anti said as he started to go more, and, more limp and but more of his weight on me. 

' Okay, this is _ not _ okay! ' I think as I start to get closer and closer to the floor as he puts more of his body on to me, I act without thinking and hook my arms under his legs and start walking to the counter. I have a younger sibling and family members so I'm used to this kinda stuff, ya know the ' _Evelyn isn't looking so I'm going to jump on her back and make her give me a piggyback ride _ ' thing. It's not fun when you're 5'00 and have the strength of _wet noodles _ for arms, they're lucky I **like **them. 

When I finally mage to get Anti on the counter and keep him from_ falling _ off, I look at him with an exasperated face and sigh. " Okay, I'll get you _something _. Are there somethings you can't have or eat? Allergies?? " I ask as I walk over to the pantry. I know what you're thinking, oh why are you being so nice to the Antisepticeye? Why aren't you trying to get him out, why aren't you cowing in fear? Simply I think as I rummage throw the food I have and wait for a reply. 

He hasn't done anything to me. I don't know him, I know _of _ him but I don't _know _ him. Ya, see what I mean? I know of his _reputation _ and of _what _ he's done, but that was all through _someone else's _ _eyes_. Not _mine _, I don't know him. Call me an Idealist or _naive_, but I like having both sides of a story before I cast my vote.

" Uhhhhhh... Doc said... nothing hard " I hear him say, I look at him and hum. ' What do I have that's filling but not hard? ' I think as I look at him, he had some kinda dental work done and I know you can't have anything too hard. Only jello or soup, I don't have any jello and soup takes too long to make an Anti's hungry _now _ . _Sooooooooooo _, what to do?

I abandoned the search in the pantry and go to the fridge, I think I know what will be good for him. 

As I push the juices and french press, I see what I'm looking for. " Ah-ha! " I say as I pull out the familiar container of filling and protein-packed drink.

Pea milk, made from the _veggie _ and _chocolate _flavored! I put it on the counter next to Anti as I go to find a cup. I just grabbed my big kitty, cacti mug, filled hit halfway and handed it to Anti. I leaned to the left side of him and jumped up on top of the counter myself and looked at him, " So, what'cha think? " as I watched his face. Anti looked unsure but took a sip anyway, he looked confused before he downed the whole thing and looked at me for more.

I smile and say " Yeah, yeah. Another mug full of chocolate milk coming right up. ", I hop off the counter top refill his cup and go to pet Duchess. 

This is weird but it's not _scary _, it's... cool. Anti had just about three more cups of chocolate milk before I cut him off, hey! I wanted my chocolate milk still! And now, we're right back where we started. In the living room with Anti petting Duchess and me, this time, on the floor next to him. 

Cute.

I take my phone out and look at some things before I feel a weight on my stretched out legs, I don't think about it and card my fingers through Duchess's fur. I feel a deep purr ripple through my legs- a purr that is much more lower than my _cat's _, I look down at my sweat-pants clad legs in alarm and see Anti's dark brown hair in between my fingers, and his head lolled to the side as he looks content. I sigh' why not? It's not like my life isn't weird as it is. ', I smile and continue to pet Anti. 

I go back to browsing the internet, looking at Ego content but staying away from any of Anti's fan-work. I feel a weight on m shoulders and feel Duchess soft purrs, I yawn and sink into the lower part of the couch. Before I fully fall asleep, I feel a tingle in the air, soft buzzing and the weigh and heat of Anti disappearing. My hand that was in his hair falls into my lap and I fall into my subconscious without a fuss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey~! Hope you like this work and thanks for reading, if you're wondering about my other book, don't worry! I'll still be working on Broken Mirrors. The next chapter is just taking a long time to write and my head is getting head of itself and keeps on giving me more ideas for future parts.


End file.
